


Cancel The Apocalypse

by RebelJediPrincess



Category: Pacific Rim, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, HEA, Mutual Pining, Pacific Rim AU, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Violence, finn is a kaiju fanboy, lets kick kaiju ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/pseuds/RebelJediPrincess
Summary: The sound that came from Finn as Rose was speaking already gave away that he would soon protest her information. And sure enough; the very moment that she finished he chimed in.“And that’s where I gotta say something. I wouldn’t wanna go in there with that limited amount of information.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	Cancel The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/gifts).



**5 Years Earlier:**

**"Millennium Falcon - report to Bay 08, Level A-42. Kaiju. Code name: Knifehead. Category 3. It weighs 8,700 tons…"**

Ben was the first to wake up to the sounds of the alarm system, and excitedly jumped from his bunk to start getting himself ready to go. "Yo, Ushar, wake up man! There's a movement in the breach." Ben used his large hand to hit Ushar's bunk to wake him up.

"Come on, old man.. Get moving! We're being deployed."

Ushar opened his eyes, looking sleepy and sluggish. "Great!" He finally said as he proceeded to get himself out of bed. As he did - he looked at the pictures of him and his girl that he kept tucked above him in the springs of the mattress above him.

"Kaiju’s Category 3, biggest one yet. Code name: Knifehead." There was no mistaking the excitement in Ben's tone. He was pumped and ready to go into battle.

"What time is it?"

"Two."

"A.M.?"

"Yep."

The tired look on Ushar's face said it all. Even if he didn't put it into words.

"What do you say, fifth notch on the belt?" Ben held out his fist. They fist bumped each other, looking towards their door when a knock sounded on it. 

_"Come on, guys. Let's get moving. Time for the drop."_

"Kid!" Ushar said, getting Ben's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Don’t get cocky." Ushar smirked before getting himself ready to head out.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Both were ready and making their way in the hanger towards their Jaeger, the Millennium Falcon. They stopped to get suited up before boarding her.

"Good morning, boys! I hope you are ready for business.." Hux said as he was getting things ready on his end for the drop in the control room.

Ben smirked. "Hux, what’s happenin’, my man?"

"How did that date with Alison go last night?" Ushar quickly asked.

There was a smirk on Hux's face as he heard the question. "Oh, she loved me. Her boyfriend, not so much."

"You’re gonna get your ass kicked." Ben laughed, glancing at Ushar as they both were getting things ready on their end.

Hux chuckled. "A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do, brother."

"Ready to drop, Hux?" Han asked as he walked into the control room.

"Ready to drop, sir. Jaeger Conn Pod getting ready to drop." He replied.

Ben and Ushar knew the drill all too well. They both looked at each other as the Jaeger pod was being placed in position for the drop.

"Ready for the big drop?" Ushar asked his co-pilot and brother in arms.

"Ready to go."

The pod dropped down, and was placed into position on the giant Jaeger body, locking in place.

"Drop-in confirmed, sir." Hux said as he looked at the status on his console.

Han did everything he could to keep his concerns from being seen. After all, his son was in the Jaeger. "Initiate the pilot to pilot protocol."

The Jaeger was being taken out of the hangar, and the process to initiate the pilot to pilot protocol was started, as soon as the mind melding was activated.

"Millennium Falcon is ready and aligned, sir." Hux looked at Director Solo as he spoke, waiting for the next order. 

"Falcon, this is Director Han Solo - ready for Neural Handshake."

"Starting fifteen seconds, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten…" Hux started the countdown.

There was a look on Ushar's face as he looked at his friend and co-pilot. "Ready to step into my head, kid?"

Ben smiled at Ushar. "Please, after you. Age before beauty, old man."

"Neural Handshake initiating." Chimed the AI voice of the Millennium Falcon.

The world around them had faded into nothingness as scenes played out from various points of their lives as they melded. Each man took on a hemisphere of the mind that would then control and pilot the Jaeger as a well-practised and cohesive unit.

"Neural Handshake strong and holding." Hux said as soon as the meld was completed.

"Right hemisphere calibrating, left hemisphere calibrating." Another officer also monitored the status of the Jaeger said into his headset.

With a focused look on his face, han glanced at the Jaeger. "Gentlemen, your orders are to hold a miracle mile off Anchorage, copy?" Han finally said, giving them their orders.

"Copy that, sir." Ushar paused as he noticed the radar sensing a civilian vessel in the Gulf. "Sir, there's still a civilian vessel in the Gulf.."

Hard decisions had to be made for the greater good, and Han could only do so much. He had his son going out there, after all. "Skip it. You’re protecting a city of two million people. You do not risk those lives for a boat that holds ten, am I clear?"

It was obvious that Ushar didn't like it, but he simply replied, "Yes, sir."

They signed off, and Ushar muttered, "That's cold." Deep down, Ben knew his father. His father would never leave anyone behind. 

"Ushar... You know what I am thinking?" A mischievous grin came over Ben's face when his buddy didn’t reply - not that he had too.

"Of course I know what you are thinking. I am in your brain!" Ushar said, with a matching mischievous grin. "I know!"

"Let’s go fishing. Here we go! Come on, bro!" Ben said rebelliously as they headed out towards the vessel's destination. "Put some muscle into it!"

"Just worry about yourself, kiddo."

The two fell into sync with each other on their movements, making the Jaeger walk through the ocean to help the vessel get to safety. After that, they could easily get to their post, and face off with the Kaiju. That was their plan.

\----------------------------------------------------

The Millennium Falcon got to the vessel just in time, before the Kaiju could do anything to it. The first thing that Ushar and Ben did once they got to the boat was picking it up and diverting it away from danger. 

_“Ship secure..”_ The AI of the Millennium Falcon reported.

Neither Ushar or Ben had to say anything. They were both in each other's brains and knew the others thoughts. The power of that connection put them in sync - both in movement and in thought. 

As soon as the boat had been diverted; it was time for battle. Both men drew a fist back before pulling off a power punch which sent the Kaiju reeling. Not giving it a moment to recover or attack from their right hook, they raised their other fist up. The Falcon loaded the power of the machine for the next strike; as it dropped down on the Kaiju with speed and strength.

The move didn’t take down the Kaiju as it attacked back, biting down on the wrist of the Falcon. 

Ben and Ushar pushed forward, fighting against the force of the attack. 

“Come on.. Let’s do this!” Ushar yelled. His words fueled both men to work together as the Falcon’s hand changed from a hand to a plasma cannon. They poweed it up and fired, the discharge dropping the Kaiju.

Ben and Ushar looked for any signs of life within the Kaiju. 

"I detect a plasma cannon in shallow water, seven miles off the coastline." Hux reported from command central.

Han looked puzzled as he looked at Hux. "What the hell?" He looked at what was before him on the console. "Falcon, what the hell is going on?" There was a mix of feelings and concern in his voice, as his son was out there.

"Job done, Sir.." Ushar said quickly.

Ben felt the pump of adrenaline. "Lit it up twice, caught our fifth kill." He added to Ushar’s comment.

"You disobeyed a direct order!" Han quickly pointed out. There was something in his voice that Ben recognized - worry.

"Respectfully, sir," Ushar started. "We intercepted a Kaiju and saved everyone on that boat." Ushar finished his thought after a slight pause.

Han wasn't going to give them that at the moment. He had given them an order - and they had disobeyed that order. Granted - they saved lives. "Get back to your post. Now!" he barked out.

"Yes, sir," Both Ben and Ushar said in unison.

"Kaiju signature rising." Hux said, the moment he noticed the signature.

Han quickly looked at the screen to confirm what had been said.

"He’s still alive, sir." Hux added as Han looked at the screen.

"Falcon, we’re still getting a signature. The Kaiju is still alive! Take the boat and get out of there. Do you copy? Take the boat and get out of there now!" Han said in a voice fraught with concern. He made it an order that must be followed - and quickly.

The Kaiju rose from the water again, starting another attack against them. They somehow managed to grab a hold of the Kaiju while being tossed about by the force of its attack. They managed to stabilize a bit, sparks flying about them.

"Can you move forward?"

"I’ve got this!" Ben said, as he started firing up a cannon to shoot off at the Kaiju. The Kaiju grabbed a hold of the hand, proceeding to ram through the arm of the Jaeger, removing it.

Ben screamed in pain, doing what he could mentally to get through so he could continue to fight the Kaiju. Even if that meant pushing through the pain.

"We’re hit!" Ushar reported as quickly as he could.

Hux watched as the screen indicated that the left arm went cold. "Left arm gone cold, sir."

The look of worry on Han's face grew as he heard Hux’s report.

The Kaiju kept up the attack after releasing the arm it had removed from the Jaeger, managing to break through the hull.

"He’s broken through the hull!" Ben yelled.

"Ben, listen to me! You need to…" Ushar got out, his face contorting in shock and pain before he could finish what he was about to say.

Ben knew what Ushar was thinking. He was still connected through the mind meld. He felt everything as Ushar was ripped out of the command hull.

"No! No!" Ben yelled. Rage filled him, as well as current from the machine. In spite of the fact that he just felt his best friend dying through a connection, rage quickly replaced a lot of what he was feeling. It was still him and the Kaiju. And the Kaiju's attacks weren't going to give him a moment longer to rage - it was only him now.

He activated the plasma cannon. As it was loading the Kaiju continued its attack, tearing into the Jaeger. As soon as it was ready, Ben fired off the plasma cannon.

The command center watched the screens in horror until the signal was lost.

"The second discharge fried the comm. Sir, I’m not getting any signals." Hux reported.

The blast from the plasma cannon had thrown Ben off, as well. When he came too and realized that the Kaiju was dead, he headed towards shore, piloting the Jaeger on his own. It took him a moment to unhook himself from the Jaeger after it had crashed on the ground; where an old man and a child were using a metal detector to search for treasures that may be buried in the sand.

Ben got out of the Jaeger, stumbling and looking disorientated. "Ushar. Ushar." Ben finally collapsed as tears poured down his face..

The old man told the child to run and get help, and as he tried to render aid to the fallen pilot, all he could wonder was who Ushar was..

* * *

  
  
  


It was a constant dream he would wake to. More like a memory that would play, terrorizing him. Ben would wake up covered in sheets of sweat, breathing heavily as he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was always the same, as he had lived through that. Watching his friend and his brother in arms being killed by the Kaiju as it ripped open the armor of the Jaeger, the two of them still linked through the drift. 

Ben closed his eyes for a moment; taking deep breaths just before he adjusted himself. Both feet were off the bed and on the floor as he gave the clock a glance. It wasn’t even time for his alarm to go off. “Fuck!” He said with a sigh. 

It had been like this every day for five years after Ushar’s death in the 2020 Kaiju attacks. Ushar was like a brother. They trained together and looked out for one another like they truly were brothers. They knew so much more about each other from the mind meld. They knew each other's good and bad. Happy and sad. It was hard to keep anything a secret from the other. Ben even knew that Ushar had been planning on popping the question to his girlfriend of five years. 

It was the hardest thing for Ben to do, as he had tasked himself with the job telling her face to face that Ushar didn’t make it. This woman that Ben had known for so many years had been semi prepared to hear the news one day. But Ben understood that no one could be completely ready to hear about the death of a person they love. But Ben knew. He had watched the two together, and knew what they meant to each other.

Then there was Tai. Tai was another close friend that was more like a brother to Ben. It was his mother who had contacted him after one of the attacks to inform him that Tai had died in the process of helping people to safety during an attack. 

Ben gave himself a moment longer before he got up to start his day. He had a quick breakfast, not even thinking of the routine. It had been so ingrained into him that he never swayed off his daily schedule - which led to him getting to work earlier. 

“You’re coming in early!” the construction foreman said. “Ben Solo. This doesn’t change your salary.”

Ben rolled his eyes at the man. “I would never think of it!” And he didn’t. 

“Okay then.. You can work up top, smart ass!”

Ben was okay with that, and he went right to work.

Ben was so focused on work that the only time he stopped was to wipe away sweat from his brow, or long enough to eat his lunch. He kept pretty much to himself. He did his job. He also kept his opinions to himself. 

It wasn’t until the end of the day that he noticed the news report that was showing a kaiju break through the wall in Sydney, and the other workers' reactions to what they just saw. On his way out he had seen a helicopter approaching. A few workers speculated on who was coming, as well as why. He knew who it was by the helicopter - long before it had landed on the helipad. 

Ben could not see his father just walking away from work to see him. He understood it. But he felt his father was there for a reason - and it had to do with the more recent attacks, which seemed to be happening more frequently than usual. 

“Son!” Han said as he walked up.

“There went the rest of the day..” There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone as he spoke making sure that his father could hear it. “What do you want, Han?”

“Want?” He paused. His hand went up almost like he did when Ben was much younger to rest on his heart. “Don’t you mean father? I mean, after all, you are my son.”

“Trust me, I am very much aware of that.” Ben replied. He didn’t hate his father. But there was always a wedge between them, something that they just haven’t been able to work out. If Ben was honest with himself - Ben wanted to have a close relationship with his father. He wanted that father and son bond. And while he understood that his father did have a lot of people needing him for survival - he wanted time with his father. It was one of many reasons he got involved with the Jaeger program - along with saving many people from the Kaiju. 

“I am not here to argue.”

“Then why are you here, dad?”

“Okay.. I will accept the sarcasm.” Not like he wouldn’t accept hearing his own son call him dad. He wished it wasn’t under some sort of prompting. Han loved his son more than anything. It was why he worked so hard and sacrificed so much. Han also knew in his heart that he deserved it the guilt he felt - of not being the kind of father he had started out to be, or the father he wanted to be. 

“The reason I am here…” Han started. He could see the look in his son's eyes as he started. He paused. What gave him the right to be here and ask for Ben to come back to the PPDC? He knew what he was asking his son to do - to re-live everything that made him leave it in the first place. 

Ben saw the look in his father's eyes. It honestly wasn’t hard to guess the reason for his visit. It was like he was saying it already without saying a word out loud. “You want me to return to PPDC.” 

Han pulled in a deep breath before he nodded. “I’m sorry kid!” Han genuinely was sorry for coming all this way for just this. Han wished it was for a better reason. “You're the best there is..” 

“Dad. I - I can’t.” 

“We need you, Ben.” There was a tenderness in his voice. “I want to be sympathetic. But we are not granted the time to do that. Both Ushar and Tai - they were family.. I need your help! I had hoped you would have come back on your own.” Han was sad about losing both men. He had tried to keep the two of them out of his thoughts - except to motivate himself. Every life that was taken in attacks was a name to remember. A name to fight for. To make it so that another name would not be added to the list of people who lost their lives. 

“I can’t do this again!” Ben knew deep down that he wanted to help. It was the memory of what happened that stopped him. It woke him every morning for five years, and everything was so vivid and raw. He had felt his friend's death. “I can’t have anyone else in my head again.” Ben started to walk away. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

Han knew his son well enough to know that Ben wanted to help. The way he had said dad, and the tone his son was using as he spoke told him that. He felt the weight of wanting to help, and the experiences he had gone through. He knew that Ben wanted to get back at the kaiju. “Haven’t you heard, Ben?” 

Ben paused with the sound of his father’s question still hovering in the air. The man’s voice was that of a high ranking officer. The voice that was not only commanding - but it was also motivating. Empowering. Both his parents did that. He knew without a doubt both of his parents wanted the very best for him. Ben was certain they wanted a different life for him, other than the one that he had. The Kaiju attacks had taken all of that from the very start. 

Han watched his son for a moment, not saying anything else. At least not yet. Deep down he wanted something different for Ben. It wasn’t that his son wasn’t his first choice - or even the last choice. Ben was his _only_ choice. Ben had always made him proud, no matter what he did - and Han would have gladly let his son do whatever he wanted. 

“The world is coming to an end. So where would you rather die?” Han paused before asking: “Here, or in a Jaeger?” Deep down he already knew the answer to that question. His son was like him in every way. But Ben was also like his mother, who had, many times, wanted to join the Jaeger program. But he believed she could do more within the world leaders. Han didn’t know how Leia did it. He personally wanted to throat punch Sheev Palpatine. Han could not stand to look at him - much less listen to him - but Leia had a gift.

Ben heard his father’s words, and took a moment to think about it. If he had to choose how he would go out - if there had to be a choice in all of this - Ben knew that he would much rather go down fighting. _“Damn it!”_ His father knew just how to push his buttons. 

It wasn’t always in a bad way. It was more like motivation. He knew he should be fighting the good fight. He knew that before all this happened - his father wanted something different for him. Not this. But he had no other choice. He knew what his father meant when he asked him how would he rather die. 

His heart had already answered it in the heartbeat after he heard his father ask. But the real struggle was to convince himself otherwise. The part of him that was afraid to have to go through that again, of having someone else in his mind, and then going out there and facing that same thing over again. 

Han’s heart was breaking. He had never wanted to put his son in this situation again. 

Ben turned to face his father. “I’d rather die in a Jaeger!”

Han had watched his son turn to face him. He already knew that look on his boy's face. He didn’t think he could have been prouder than he was already. But damn it, Ben surprised him again, even though he had always made him proud. He gave a soft nod as his son answered him. He could not help smiling at the man standing before him. “Then let’s do this!” 

  
  


Things got quiet from the moment that they both got in the helicopter, an awkward silence that lasted the whole trip there. Han had the feeling that it was best to keep it that way, even though he did want to talk to his son. He wanted to give Ben space as much as he wanted to call him at every turn to find out if he was okay. He just didn’t want to push him. He’d hoped that his son would be the one that would make that decision when he was ready to do so.

It was the landing of the chopper that pulled Ben out of his thoughts. It was too late to change his mind about this - He was already at the Shatterdome. 

“We’re here, Ben.” Han said quickly. As they got out of the helicopter, he could see a figure headed towards them. He wasn’t able to make out who it is until a young woman positioned her umbrella a certain way, revealing her face to him. 

“Son, I would like to introduce you to one of my brightest finds. Rey Kanata. She is also in charge of the Mark 3 restoration program.” Han said quickly. 

“Wait.. Kanata? As in Maz Kanata? I didn’t know she had a child.”

“I was taken in after my parents were killed in the Kaiju attacks. She held off on officially adopting me, until I surprised her with putting the papers through myself for her to adopt me.” Rey explained with a smile.

Han looked between Rey and Ben. “Rey also personally handpicked your co-pilot candidates.” He paused for a moment, hoping that was enough to get things going back to business. 

As they were all heading into the hangar, Han took a deep breath. “Okay. You’ll get the tour of the facility first, and then Rey will show you to your Jaeger.” Han said as they entered the elevator.

“Wait for us!”

“Hold the door, please!”

Han quickly held the door with a quick press of the button as two people rushed in with large glass cells that held bodies of the dead Kaiju. They obviously were with the science division. “Everyone in?”

“Yes! Thank you!.. Thank you so much!” The woman said quickly.

“Stand back, Kaiju specimens are extremely rare, so look but don’t touch, please.” The other scientist stressed. 

“Finn. Lay off of it! The specimens are safe.”

“I am just being cautious, Rose..”

The woman gave Finn a look. “Tico! Never call me by my first name. For someone who is supposed to be smart - you seem to forget a thing like common courtesy. I wanted you to call me Tico - but you just keep calling me Rose.”

“Well that is your name. Right? - Anyway..” 

Ben gave his father a questionable look about his choice of scientists. He was about to say something, but decided not to. 

“Ben, this is our research team. Finn and Tico.” Han quickly said, even though the two bantering had already given away who they are. 

Ben nodded. He had also noticed what Finn was wearing. “Yamarashi?”

“Yeah, you got a good eye.” He proudly adjusted what he was wearing. “This was a bit more. But it is worth it. They said it is treated fibers to lock in the sublimation. The print hasn’t faded from this shirt yet.”

“Ushar and I took him down in 2017.” Ben stated.

Finn didn’t take notice of the look Ben had on his face. “You know he was one of the biggest Category 3’s ever? He was two thousand five hundred tons of awesome.” He paused as Ben gave him a cold look - the kind of look that warns a person before they say the wrong thing. “I mean awful!” He corrected himself. 

“Excuse him! He doesn’t know any better. He’s a Kaiju groupie, he loves them.” Rose said, taking a moment to verbally jab Finn for being so rude. 

“You don’t know what you are talking about, Rose.” Finn stressed the woman's first name. “I study them. I don’t love them. And unlike a lot of people I would like to get close to one.” 

Ben’s face spoke for him. It was obvious that he wasn’t thrilled. He had been close enough to a kaiju fighting against them in a Jaeger. “Trust me, you don’t want to.” He finally told him just before getting out of the elevator.

He was about to say something else, until his father turned to face him with that look. He kept it to himself. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself after dealing with someone who literally didn’t have a true understanding of Kaiju. 

“Things have changed. We’re not an army anymore, son. We’re the resistance. Welcome to the Shatterdome.” 

Ben watched as metal doors opened up. He entered a large command complex where Jaeger’s were being built and repaired, and as he continued to follow his father and Rey further inside, he turned and saw a large digital clock.

“It’s the war clock.” Rey said after noticing where Ben was looking.

Han noticed the look on his son’s face. “We re-set it after every Kaiju attack, it keeps everyone focused. The frequency of attacks is accelerating.”

Ben looked from Rey to his father. “How long until the next re-set?” It seemed to be a fair question, all things considered.

Han knew he couldn’t keep anything from his son. “If we are lucky..” He paused slightly before quickly glancing at Rey. “A week.”

“Our experts believe there will be a Kaiju attack even before that.” Rey threw in a little hesitantly. “It really is hard to say for sure.”

“This complex used to launch thirty Jaegers in five days, just like this one. Now we only have four Jaegers left.” Han wanted to give insight to just how bad things were to Ben.

Ben couldn’t hide just how surprised he was to hear everything that the two were telling him. “I..” Ben paused just for a moment. “I knew things were bad.. I just didn’t know it was that bad.” He expressed softly. 

Han wanted Ben to know that was the reason he approached him, he wanted his son to know just how serious this was. “It is that bad.” He remarked as he continued on with the tour. He pointed at the Jaeger they were passing. “Crimson Typhoon.” Stopping in front of it, he gave Ben the breakdown of its origins, as well as the specifications for it.

“Oh, yeah. Triple arm technique,” Ben said as he recalled the thundercloud formation, which was a very effective move. He watched the pilots of the Crimson Typhoon play basketball near their Jaeger. 

Han continued to the next one. “That one..” 

“Cherno Alpha. If I am not mistaken.” Ben could still recall the names of a bunch of them. It was something that had been ingrained in him within the study and training they underwent to become Jaeger pilots.. 

“Right. You do remember..” Han smirked at his son. He proceeded to talk about the Jaeger and the pilots. 

Ben listened to his father as he did so; just watching the pilots pass with their Jaeger. 

“Poe Dameron.. Jessika Pava.. Welcome!” Han called out to the other Jaeger pilots. 

Jessika looked at Poe. “Wait here!” before rushing over to Han, her dog followed her over. Rey smiled and got down on the floor to pet the dog. 

“You should remember Jessika here. Her father was an old friend from the Mark 1 glory days.” 

Ben smiled. “That was a long time ago. But I remember.” He spoke quickly to save them from reminiscing about the glory days. His father did that sometimes. 

“Jessika and Poe will be running Striker Eureka. First and last of the Mark 5’s.” Han said as Poe walked up. “Australia decommissioned it a day before the Sydney attacks.”

“It was luck that we were still around.” Jessika said without thinking twice about it. 

Han smirked. “Yep, now it's a running point for us.”

Ben was listening to Jessika and his father, glancing a few times between them - then Poe and Rey. “Running point on what? You haven’t told me what we’re doing here yet.”

Han knew he didn’t get to that part of the conversation. It was going to be part of the tour. “Ben.. We are going after the breach.” There was a slight pause to watch Ben’s expression. “While you and two other Jaegers will be running defense, Striker is going to go for it with two thousand four hundred pound thermonuclear warheads - that’s a detonating equivalent of 1.2 million tons of TNT.”

Ben was trying to wrap his mind around this. Was his father crazy? Sure, Ben knew that the Kaiju had to be stopped. Everything about this had to be stopped. If this worked - life could go back to normal - or as normal as it could. 

“I thought we were the resistance?” Ben expressed with heightened curiosity. This was a reckless move. “Where exactly do you get something like that up here?” he asked, watching his father carefully. He knew his father well enough to know his plans. It was those kinds of plans that he knew if his mother knew about them - she would not like it. 

“The Russians back there? They can get us anything.” Han answered. He watched the look on Ben’s face. It was the kind of look that was a mix of Leia’s and even his own. He knew Ben would be concerned. But if this worked, it would be worth it. It had to be. 

Han looked at Jessika - who he had talked into joining him when he had to deal with the research division and Finn and Tico. “Shall we?”

Jessika nodded. Then she looked at Ben. “Good to have you back!”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Jessika started walking to catch up with Han, who had already started walking towards research. 

“Come on. I’ll show you to your Jaeger.” Rey finally said as soon as it seemed like everything had been sorted. For now.

“Miss Kanata, give me a moment,” Ben said, just before his attention turned to the direction his father and Jessika were. “DAD!” He called out as he jogged a little. 

Han stopped and turned to face his son, just as he was approaching him. “Yes, Ben?”

“We’ve hit the breach before, it doesn’t work, nothing goes through. What’s changed?”

Deep down, Han knew this question had to be coming. He should have figured it by now. Did he know that he would have to clue him in to this plan at some point? He didn’t want to spend all this time in a debate. This was a last resort plan, since he knew deep down the coastal walls were no form of protection. “I’ve got a plan. I need you ready, that’s all.” Han knew that wasn’t a satisfying answer - but he needed it to be for now. 

Han turned. “Let’s go, Jessika.” They started walking again, leaving Ben watching them with narrowed eyes. .

Poe stood by, silently glaring at Ben for some unknown reason. Calling the dog over to him, he watched as Ben levelled a glare at him in return before turning and walking off with Rey.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Han walked into the research area of the Shatterdome, with Jessika walking beside him. “Okay, what do you have for me? Tico..” He asked as he glanced between the two scientists. 

“The Kaiju attacks were spaced out by twenty-four weeks..” Tico paused slightly as she wrote an equation on the board. “In the beginning..” 

“Okay..” Han said, not sure where this was going. But he was all ears. 

“Then twelve, then six, then every two weeks. The last one in Sydney, was a week.” Tico pointed at the predicted number in the equation. “We could be seeing the Kaiju every eight hours until they’re coming every four minutes, within four days. But, Director Solo, we should witness a double event within seven days.”

Han didn’t like the math in this equation, or the scientific prediction. He was hoping that this was wrong, and that this was just the worst case scenario - that the math had no part in what was coming that would take their chances away. “I need more than a prediction if I am going to authorize the drop of two thousand four hundred pound thermonuclear bombs.” 

“Well, .. that’s a problem then.” Finn jumped right in as he was dissecting a Kaiju, throwing the piece of the Kaiju’s insides on the floor. “You see, that is the only thing Rose can give you. A prediction.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop throwing Kaiju entrails around?” Rose fumed as she kicked the Kaiju entrails more onto Finn’s side of the lab. She was obviously frustrated. “Those are the rules..” Rose would ask for her own lab - but that wasn’t possible, not to mention Finn had said her first name. Not that she had a problem with it. However, she is a professional. She liked using it when she was around people she was working with. 

Tico wasn’t the only person that was frustrated. Han was getting irritated, as well as Jessika. They had known - or rather - _felt_ the press for time, that it was limited. 

“Stop it! Get back to the point.” Jessika snapped. She could not help it - it just came out before Finn could possibly say anything more.

“Numbers do not lie. Politics and poetry promises these lies.” Tico said, soon after what Jessika said. “I can’t begin to explain what numbers can do.” 

“What?” 

Rose gave Finn a look. “Give me a moment!”

“Okay.. So, ...there will be a double event, and shortly thereafter, three and then four…” She used her hands to count…

“We're dead. I get it.” Han sighed. Not like he didn’t see that scenario. He just didn’t want to - which was why this plan had everything riding on it. It had to succeed.

“Yes..” Tico responded to what Han had said. “But this is where the good news comes.” Rose headed over to the 3D display. “ This is our universe, and here is theirs. And this is what we call the ‘Throat’, a passing between the breach and us. We know that it’s atomic in nature. I predict that the increased traffic will force the breach to stabilize and remain open long enough to get the device through and collapse its structure.”

The sound that came from Finn as Rose was speaking already gave away that he would soon protest her information. And sure enough; the very moment that she finished he chimed in. 

“And that’s where I gotta say something. I wouldn’t wanna go in there with that limited amount of information.”

“Finn, don’t embarrass yourself,” Rose expressed. She had some idea where he was going to go with this. 

“Give me a second. Please!” Finn stressed. He glanced over at Rose, Han and Jessika. “Just for a moment, hear me out. Okay?” 

Han nodded. “Okay.. The floor is yours.” He liked hearing everyone out. He was willing to hear everyone out, but that didn’t mean he would go along with what they had in mind. That was completely a different thing than listening. 

“Why do we judge the Kaiju on a category system? It’s because each one is completely different from the next, right? You see what I’m saying? One looks like a shark and one looks like a fish…” Finn started before pausing for a moment. 

“Okay.. Finn, let’s get to the point.” 

Tico couldn’t help but verbalize something as well. “Yes. Please do get to the point.” She stopped the moment she saw Han’s gaze on her from the corner of her eye. “Shutting up, sir.” Tico backed down - regretting her outburst - which was probably uncalled for. But she didn’t regret it entirely. 

Finn took out some Kaiju samples. “The point is, I don’t think they’re all completely different after all. Uh…here’s some samples I collected, alright?” He pointed at one of them. “Now this one here was harvested in Sydney,” he stated as he glanced up at their faces before pointing at the other one. “And this was harvested in Manila, six years ago.” Finn paused again, letting that bit of information sink in. “They have the same exact DNA, they’re clones.,” he concluded.

“And this is the point where he goes completely crazy.” Rose said in the moment of silence that followed. “Let the insanity fly!” She added quickly, getting a glare by all three of them.

Without further hesitations, Finn continued, “There’s so much more to the Kaiju than we understand, and we’ve really only scratched the surface. This is a piece of the Kaiju’s brain. Now, unfortunately it’s damaged, it’s a little bit weak, but it’s still alive. I think I can tap into it using the same technology that allows the two Jaeger pilots to share a neural bridge. Well, think about that. I could tell you exactly how to get through the breach yourselves.” Finn genuinely believed that this would help greatly in this final assault to put a stop to the Kaiju.

“Are you suggesting that we share a drift with a Kaiju?” Jessika expressed, knowing what happened when you drifted with another person. 

“No, no. Not like a whole Kaiju, you know, just a tiny piece of its brain.” 

As if that made it sound any better to Jessika. “A neural surge would be too much for the human brain,” she mused.

“I agree.” Han finally said in regards to the whole idea. 

“I don’t agree.” Finn noted his displeasure on this. He truly believed he had found something. 

Han didn’t pay much attention to Finn’s displeasure. He heard him out as far as he was concerned. It was just too dangerous. “Tico.. I’d like your data on my desk ASAP.” 

“Yes! Of course, Sir.” 

“No, but hers is so..” Finn protested.

“Thank you, Finn..” Han expressed, interrupting him before he could finish what he was about to say.

“This is the most amazing thing…” He called out as both Han and Jessika headed out.

“I know that you’re desperate to be right so you’ve not wasted your life being a Kaiju groupie, but it’s not going to work.” Tico said, and about as compassionately as she could possibly manage for this situation. 

“It is going to work, Rose.”

“You heard them, they won’t give you the equipment. And even if they did, you’ll kill yourself,” she said just before walking off.

“I wanna be a rockstar.” He added as she walked away. Rose turned to face him long enough to roll her eyes at him. 

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Ban and Rey walked up to a point where Ben’s Jaeger came in full view in the dock it was being kept and repaired in. “There she is,” Rey said softly as she pointed towards it.

Ben was in awe as he looked in the direction that Rey had pointed. There was light in his eyes. He had a deep love and appreciation for the Millennium Falcon. She was his reason to train so hard, and work so hard to be a pilot. For her. It was all for her - Ben’s first true love.

It was not hard to fall for the Falcon. Two pilots' minds melded with the machine to work together had been a beautiful thing. 

“Oh, my God. Look at her. The Falcon. God, she’s so beautiful. She looks like new.” 

Rey could see the love that Ben had for the Falcon. It made her pleased with the work she put into bringing her back - even beyond her glory days. “Better than new, she has a double core nuclear reactor. She’s one of a kind now.” She said, glancing from the Falcon to Ben - who seemed to be looking at her now.

“She always was.” He replied. 

“How do you like the ride, Benny Boy? Solid iron hull, no alloys. Forty acres of blades, muscle span and a new fluid synam system,” Hux said as he walked up behind him, watching as Ben turned to face him. 

“Hux!” Ben gave him a quick hug. It had been five years since he last saw Hux. The last time was when he decided to leave. “Good to see you, buddy.” 

“It’s good to see you too, brother. It’s just like old times.” Hux smiled. Hux heard someone calling his name, and he half-turned, giving a quick glance to someone who looked like they were in a hurry. “I better get back to work. We will catch up later!”

“Of course..” Ben said, nodding. 

Rey waited for a moment before speaking again. “How about I show you to your quarters. That way you can make yourself at home.”

Ben nodded. “Yes. Please!” Before he followed Rey towards the quarters, he gave the Falcon one quick, longing look. 

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Rey led Ben to his quarters. “Here you go! This is your room..” she remarked as they walked into it. She watched Ben for a moment. 

“So, what’s your story? Restoring old Jaegers, showing has-beens like me around, that can’t be it. You a pilot?” Ben asked. He was curious about Rey. 

Rey shook her head, surprised by his expression. “No, not yet. But I want to be one, more than anything.”

“What’s your simulator score?” 

Rey was hesitant about answering him. “Fifty one drops, fifty-one kills.” 

Ben was very intrigued by her. Impressed, even. “Wow, that’s amazing. But you’re not one of the candidates tomorrow?” He asked as he moved closer to her. 

“No! I’m not, and your father has his reasons.” 

“Yeah, he always does, doesn’t he? But with fifty-one kills I can’t imagine what they could be.” He said.. 

“I hope you approve all my choices. I’ve studied your fighting techniques and strategy, even Alaska.” 

Ben wasn’t sure what to say. Hearing about Alaska stung Ben a great deal. That was five years ago - but he still re-lived it. He closed his eyes and would see it play all the time. He lost a friend - he had felt that friend die. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re unpredictable. You have a habit of deviating from standard combat techniques, you take risks that injure yourself and your crew. I don’t think you’re the right man for this mission.” Rey answered honestly. 

“You might be right. But one day when you’re a pilot, you’re gonna see that in combat you’ll make snap decisions, and you have to live with the consequences. That’s what I’m trying to do.” Ben knew he had asked for it. Especially when Alaska was included in what she studied. She would have to know and keep in mind his history in combat when finding a suitable pilot that would pilot the Falcon with him on this mission. “Thank you for your honesty.” He added. He honestly appreciated her candor - even if it did hurt.

Rey felt badly for saying what she did. The young woman knew that she didn’t have much of a filter when it came to speaking her mind. She nodded before turning, seeing herself out of his room so that he could get himself settled in. A moment later found her in her room - just standing there, debating on if she should go back over to his room to apologize to him for what she said.

She turned to look into his room. At first he wasn’t in sight. That was, until she noticed him without a shirt on. She could see the scars on his shoulder, and Rey found herself looking a little too long at him. 

Ben had taken notice of Rey. She was looking at him. He could not lie. The woman was by far the most beautiful he had seen in his life. He watched her facial expressions and reactions when she noticed he was looking at her. He had never seen a door close so quickly. 

Deep down he had this feeling... This sense about him. But he had to push that aside as he continued getting himself settled in. He would have time to analyze his reaction to Rey Kanata later.

  
  



End file.
